¡Especial por el cumpleaños de Kumiko!
by Panda2501
Summary: Reina después de ver como Kumiko le festejo su cumpleaños. Ella también quiere sorprenderla pero no todo sale igual que los planes... Pasen y lean por favor, esta historia se podría decir que es una continuación de "Especial por el cumpleaños de Reina"/aunque no la deben de leer a fuerzas para entenderle. :D


¡Aquí esta el oneshot por el cumpleaños de Kumiko!

Se podría decir que es la continuación de la historia "Especial por el cumpleaños de Reina"

No podemos abandonar a nuestra eufonista en su cumpleaños! ¿si se dice asi?)

Bueno como sea, los dejo leer!

Disculpen si hay errores.

* * *

El sol se asomo por el horizonte como todas las mañanas, pero esta mañana no era normal como cualquier otra, esta mañana era especial porque marcaría el inicio del cumpleaños de Kumiko.

Por fin había llegado el día, el día donde Reina quería festejar el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga como ningún otro. O eso, es lo que tenia pensado...

Después de su cumpleaños había prometido así misma festejarle en grande el cumpleaños de su amiga.

Kumiko se había tomado las molestias de comprarle una cadena de plata con un dije de trompeta el cual siempre llevaba consigo y por si fuera poco, ¡Le había horneado un pastel! Es por eso que Reina se lo quería pagar todo en su cumpleaños.

Su primer objetivo, era simple, comprarle también una cadena de plata pero con un dije de eufonio. Desde su cumpleaños hasta la fecha se la paso buscándolo por todas partes pero como es un instrumento no muy conocido no lo encontró.

Sin poder cumplir su primer objetivo decidió que el segundo objetivo lo lograría a como de lugar. Hornear un pastel.

Sabia por internet que en realidad hornear un pan para el pastel era fácil, la cosa se complicaba cuando era decorarlo. El pan podía lucir bien y todo pero si uno no lo sabia decorar se echaba todo a perder.

Por eso Reina le había pedido a su madre que le enseñara a hacer un pastel.

Su madre a pesar de ser una experta en hacer pasteles nunca pudo enseñarle a su hija en hacer un pastel de manera correcta. Empezando con el pan, su hija se le quemaba o abría el horno antes de tiempo y ya no quedaba esponjoso como debería de hacer.

Cuando quedaba medio el pan, al momento de ponerle el relleno hacia todo un batidillo y el pan terminaba rompiéndose, lo podía arreglar cubriéndole con crema batida pero ni eso pudo hacer bien. Terminaba de manera deforme.

Reina llego un punto en que no pudo mas y se rindió, no estaba hecha para hacer pasteles. Se pregunto en varias ocasiones como es que Kumiko había podido hornear un pastel tan hermoso como el que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

* * *

Reina termino de ponerse el uniforme de la escuela. Viéndose por el espejo levemente para comprobar si había quedado bien.

Bajo por las escaleras, terminado su desayuno se asomo al refrigerador, ahí estaba el pastel que había comprado.

Su nuevo plan consistía en que Kumiko iba a comer a su casa, su madre le iba a dejar la comida preparada. Estando ahí, le iba a ofrecer pastel. Esperaba que eso fuese lo suficiente para compensar a Kumiko pero ella por dentro no se sentía contenta como había terminado sus planes.

Se despidió de sus padres y salió rumbo hacia la estación de tren para esperar a su adorable tormento.

* * *

Kumiko caminaba con un zumbido de entusiasmo a la estación de tren, ¿la razón? Muy simple, hoy iba a comer en casa de Reina, a veces ser la cumpleañera tenia ventaja.

Cuando llego a la estación vio a una chica de cabello oscuro esperando en una banca leyendo un pequeño libro. Sonrió.

-Buenos días Reina- se acerco Kumiko con una señal en su mano.

La chica mencionada a pesar de estar un poco deprimida por no haber triunfado en su primer plan no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa voz tan conocida – Buenos días…- le dedico la sonrisa mas hermosa que pudo -…Kumiko-

Kumiko desvío la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo -Etto… ¿Nos vamos?-

Reina asintió levantándose de su asiento y tomo la mano de Kumiko naturalmente para entrar con ella al tren que acababa de llegar.

* * *

Las clases pasaron sumamente normal, por suerte el día de hoy la practica terminaría temprano debido a que Taki-sensei tenia una junta con los directivos.

Reina la mayor parte del dia estaba frustrada, sentía que lo que le había preparado a Kumiko de cumpleaños no era suficiente para agradecerle por lo que había hecho en el suyo.

Comió el almuerzo con Midori, Hazuki y por supuesto con Kumiko. Las chicas habían celebrado una pequeña fiesta en honor a su mejor amiga.

Hazuki le regalo a Kumiko un especial de ramen edición limitada, mientras tanto Midori le regalo una almohada de tuba-kun. Reina se sintió mal al no tener nada físico que regalarle a Kumiko.

Kumiko se dio cuenta del estado de animo de la trompetista -Reina..- le susurro a su amiga, la chica levanto la vista -Tu no tienes que regalarme nada- sonrió tomándole de la mano -con que este a tu lado es mas que suficiente-

Reina asintió y sonriendo se acercándose mas a Kumiko.

* * *

Con lo que le había dicho Kumiko se había tranquilizado pero transcurriendo las horas se volvió a sentir igual como si la chica de cabello rizado no le haya dicho nada. No se perdonaba por haber fracasado en sus dos objetivos y teniendo esto en mente acabaron las clases dando así, el inicio de la practica.

Cuando por fin acabo la práctica Reina fue a buscar a Kumiko al salón en donde normalmente se encontraba la sección de bajos. Para su sorpresa la chica no esta ahí, solo se encontraba Asuka-senpai.

-¡Oh! Pero si es la reina de hielo- dijo Asuka al momento de ver una cabeza asomada al salón, con una señal en mano agrego -Pasa, pasa- sonrió -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Reina entro al salón -¿Dónde esta Kumiko?-

-¡Oh! ¿Buscas a la cumpleañera?- comenzó a guardar sus cosas -No tarda en regresar, fue a lavar su boquilla-

Reina solo asintió -Bien, esperare afuera- hizo una pequeña reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del aula.

-¡Alto ahí mi pequeña trompeta!- Reina se volvió -Puedes esperar aquí adentro, que clase de senpai seria si te dejo afuera como un perro abandonado- acercándose a la chica pequeña la arrastró dentro obligándole sentarse. Reina no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que quería su senpai.

-¿Y bien?- Asuka comenzó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin saber a que se refería la chica mayor.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar a nuestra pequeña Kumiko?- Asuka aun tenia su sonrisa de malicia.

Reina de quedo en silencio, ¿Qué, que le iba a regalar a Kumiko? La respuesta era demasiado simple pero muy pesada. No le iba a regalar nada, ¡NADA!.

Asuka se dio cuenta del rostro deprimente de Reina, -¿No me digas que…- se sorprendió -…no le vas a regalar nada?-

Reina simplemente asintió.

-¿Enserio no le vas a regalar nada?- volvió a preguntar la chica de lentes.

-Bueno yo… de hecho la invite a mi casa a comer y ahí tengo un pequeño pastel que compre pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No se compara nada con lo que ella me regalo…- su voz era casi como un susurro.

-Bueno, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte- sonrió a la chica.

-¿Eh?-

-Así es, Kumiko-chan seria feliz con cualquier cosa que le dieras, después de todo tu le gustas-

-¿Eh?- volvió a repetir. Paso varios segundos en silencio hasta procesar lo que escucho -¡¿Eh?!- al instante su rostro se cubrió totalmente de rojo.

-¿Acaso no lo sabias?- preguntó Asuka sorprendida, luego de pensar un poco dijo -¡Ups! Dije algo que no debía-

-Oh, Reina, no sabia que estabas aquí- entro al salón Kumiko -Lamento hacerte esperar- sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que Reina estaba roja como tomate y que Asuka huía deliberadamente del salón -¿Eh?- se acerco a la única chica que quedaba en el salón -¿Esta todo bien Reina?-

-¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Si! Kumiko- sacudió su cabeza -¿Nos vamos?-

* * *

El camino a la casa de Reina fue algo silencioso. Kumiko se preguntaba que había pasado entre Reina y su senpai, quería preguntar pero no se quería ser entrometida. Así estuvo sus pensamiento hasta cuando llegaron a casa de Reina, al final decidió actuar de manera normal como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Reina agradeció mentalmente a Kumiko por actuar como si no hubiera visto nada. Era algo que amaba de Kumiko.

La comida ocurrió con normalidad, Kumiko comiendo todo lo que podía de la mesa y Reina contenta de poder ver esa escena.

Llego el momento en que Reina se paro y saco el pequeño pastel para Kumiko.

Le canto las mañanitas donde Kumiko le agradeció y se sirvieron un poco de pastel. Decidieron comerlo sentadas recargadas en la cabeza de la cama de Reina.

Para Kumiko era increíble lo que Reina le había preparado por su cumpleaños, a pesar de haber comido mucho se había servido una gran rebanada de pastel.

Todo era perfecto hasta que volteo a observar a Reina y se percato que ella apenas había probado la rebanada de pastel. Kumiko dejo de comer al instante.

-Reina, ¿todo bien?-

-¿Eh?- respondió distraídamente la trompetista. Al ver la preocupación de los ojos color caramelo rápidamente sonrió -Lo siento Kumiko, no es nada…-

Kumiko no convencida de la respuesta de su amiga, se acerco lo mas que pudo a la otea chuca -Reina- sonrió -te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi-

Reina devolvió la sonrisa -Lo sé Kumiko es solo que…-se quedo callada nuevamente agachando la mirada.

Kumiko se quedo en silencio esperando a que su amiga continuará pero no lo hizo así que ella decidió hablar -¿Es algo que dijo Asuka-senpai?-

Reina ya no recordaba lo que le había dicho hasta que Kumiko hablo. Inmediatamente su rostro se volvió de rojo vivo. -¡¿EH?! Eh, n-no, p-por supuesto que no!-

Kumiko inclino la cabeza de manera confundida por la reacción que había tenido su amiga pero no la cuestiono -Entonces…si no es eso ¿entonces qué es?

-B-bueno yo- Reina aun seguía un poco sonrojada, dio una respiración profunda para calmarse -Y-yo me siento un poco mal por como te estoy festejando tu cumpleaños-

-¿Eh?- pregunto Kumiko de manera confundida -¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno es que tu…- miro a Kumiko directo a sus ojos caramelos -Me horneaste un pastel, incluso me regalaste una cadena con un dije de trompeta- sonrió levemente -siempre la cargo conmigo- lo saco a la vista ya que su blusa lo estaba tapando.

Kumiko se sorprendió bastante porque no sabia que Reina siempre la llevaba consigo. Se sintió la persona mas feliz del mundo solo por eso.

Reina de inmediato deshizo la sonrisa -Y-yo no te pude hacer un pastel y ni siquiera te compre un regalo- sus ojos empezaron a picar por las lágrimas que se estaban asomando.

Kumiko rápidamente se acerco la chica mas baja abrazándola, no quería verla llorar -Hey Reina no digas eso, me invitaste a comer a tu casa e incluso estamos comiendo pastel- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa leve.

-P-pero…- sus lágrimas empezaron a salir -N-ni siquiera prepararé yo la comida y…y…el pastel es comprado, no pude prepararte nada- abrazo mas fuerte a Kumiko -T-te quería comprar una cadena igual que la que me diste con un eufonio, pero… no la pude encontrar…lo siento- hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Kumiko, comenzando a sollozar.

Kumiko se quedo en silencio por un momento, empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Reina con cariño -Reina, escucha-

La chica levantó levemente la cabeza para observa a su amiga.

-Te lo había dicho antes ¿no?- sonrió -No importa si no me regalas algo o no, con que tu estés a mi lado, es mas que suficiente-

Reina vio la sonrisa sincera de Kumiko y sonrió volviendo a abrazar a su amiga.

Se quedaron así unos minutos abrazadas, Reina encima de Kumiko. La chica de cabello rizado aun estaba acariciando la cabeza de su amiga.

Reina estaba agradecida con Kumiko, siempre sabia que decir en los momentos justos. De repente recordó lo que Asuka-senpai le había dicho. Se sonrojo, era su oportunidad.

-Oye Kumiko…-

-¿Hmh?-

-¿Yo…yo te gusto?-

Kumiko no respondió inmediatamente hasta que por fin proceso bien esa pregunta -¡¿EH?!- se separo levemente de Reina -¿D-de donde sacaste esa idea?-

Reina observo a su amiga, divertida por la reacción de esta -Asuka-senpai me lo dijo-

-¡Geh!-

-Entonces…- Reina comenzó acercarse mas a la cara de Kumiko -¿Es cierto?- se sentó en su regazo, dejando cada una de sus piernas a un costado de los muslos de Kumiko

La chica mas alta no tenia a donde huir, Reina la había acorralado. Trago desviando la mirada -¿Y-y que pasa si es verdad?-

La trompetista se acerco mas encerrando su cuello en un abrazo -Bueno…digamos que…tu también me gustas-

Kumiko abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no esperaba esa revelación de parte de su amiga. Observo a Reina, sus ojos estaban brillando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, estaba sonrojada levemente, de repente, su amiga cerro sus ojos, esta fue su señal para acercarse y cortar la brecha que quedaba entre sus labios.

El toque fue leve pero suave, Kumiko nunca se imagino que estaría besando a su mejor amiga en su cumpleaños. ¡Este era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida!

Después de unos segundos mas se separaron. Las dos se observaron y rieron.

Reina aun seguía en el regazo de Kumiko -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

La otra chica hizo un puchero -Estabas enamorada de Taki-sensei, como podría decírtelo-

-Mhm…pero sabes, ahora que lo pienso lo que siento por Taki-sensei y por ti es muy diferente. Los sentimientos por Taki-sensei son de amor pero tal vez a un amor parecido al que le tenemos a nuestros padres…y lo que siento por ti, no se compara para nada, es difícil explicarlo pero cuando estoy contigo me siento relajada y a la vez renovada si eso tiene sentido- se río de lo que había dicho -tu me haces sentir que puedo superar cualquier obstáculo mientras tu estés a mi lado.-

Kumiko con esa revelación sonrió abrazo mas fuerte a Reina hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica mas pequeña.

Reina empezó a reír, -Kumiko, para me haces cosquillas-

La chica se separo -Sabes, este es el mejor regalo que me han dado-

Reina sonrió -Me alegro mucho-

Y las chicas se acercaron para volver a besarse.

* * *

Disculpen por subirlo hasta ahorita, acabo de regresar a mi casa. Pero como dice el dicho, mas vale tarde que nunca :D

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no duden en dejarme una critica, sugerencia, felicitación o amenaza :D

Visiten mi facebook!

Panda2501 🐼


End file.
